


博银/R 食髓知味

by 2285807946



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2285807946/pseuds/2285807946
Kudos: 31





	博银/R 食髓知味

荒废的地下室空气中带着一股潮湿的霉味，几个废旧的纸箱被随意叠放在角落里，散发着属于化学制品的刺激性气味，油漆已经脱落干净、暴露出红锈的铁窗打开了一条缝，昏暗的光线穿过横倒在地上，还残余着有毒性药剂的玻璃试管，刺激着躲在黑暗角落里的啮齿目动物，黑小的眼睛在阳光中不受控制地转了转，受惊似的吱叫着窜出房间。

合金制成的手术床哆嗦着哀鸣不止，堆积的小股的血渍顺着腿根蜿蜒扭曲地流下，炸开在极白的手术罩布上。病态苍白到血管都清晰可见的手，近乎痉挛地攀着床沿，修长的手指不断地细微颤抖，胡乱挣扎着想要逃离。

常年被皮质手套包裹的严严实实的双手甚至摸不到一丝薄茧，漂亮的像是一件被摆设在繁华精致的托盘上的艺术品。而我则是为它疯狂痴迷、妄图将这件精致玩物据为己有的收藏家。在人群中小心翼翼、近乎虔诚地欣赏、赞美着，内心阴暗的角落却一遍遍幻想着这双手是如何上下套弄着我的阴茎，由原本的高贵疏离染上满身污秽肮脏，支离破碎到难以辨认出原本的模样。

那身繁琐严实到纽扣永远扣到最上一格的衣服早已被褪的一干二净，只剩下黑色的战术绷带还好好捆绑在腿根处。白嫩敏感的腿侧被粗糙的布料摩挲的微微发红，如同脆弱糜烂的花瓣饱受蹂躏后流下的甜美汁液。

纤细的脚踝被冰冷的脚镣向两边拉扯着，肌肉形状流畅优美的双腿不得不张得更开，保持着对外敞开的姿态，无助地悬挂在半空中。没有任何受力点的姿势羞耻，极度缺乏安全感，蜷缩紧绷的脚趾几次颤抖着向下点了点，妄图找到一点可以落脚的地方。

尊贵的喀兰之主被压在床上，有四、五只手正抚摸着他的身体。老旧简陋的床腿在撞击下剧烈晃动着，伴随着刺耳的金属摩擦声与压得极低的气音，修剪整齐的指甲几乎克制不住地划过床板，留下几道浅淡的白色痕迹。

细长的镊子深埋在体内，毫不留情地向两边撑开了穴口，色素极淡的边缘被撑的有些透明，在无数双观察小白鼠般的眼神下羞涩地开合个不停。肠壁内还未好透的细小伤口再一次被异物拉扯地渗血，几根戴着橡胶手套的手指滑腻得就如同软绵的蛇类，在难以启齿的地方横冲直撞。

银灰尖尖的犬齿深陷进勒在嘴上的布条，他有些不堪重负地摇了摇头，银色的发丝被冷汗打湿粘在面颊上。极亮的无影灯下，他细长的睫毛不停地打着颤，那双来自雪域，从不肯外露一丝情绪的眼眸也有些不安地眯着。就像一只初生的、皮毛都被淋湿弄脏的猫崽子，说不出的可怜。他的下巴几乎比前两天又尖了些，就连那张不近人情的漂亮脸蛋，也在菲林族细软蓬松的银发衬托下越发消瘦苍白。

他在努力保持着作为喀兰之主的从容和游刃有余，但他已经不剩多少力气了。注射了肌肉松弛剂的身体已是强弩之末，双腿因长时间的捆绑而僵硬麻木，漂亮的肌肉线条失去了原本的活性腰腹处的肌肉也在极度的紧绷下不停发颤。

“银灰...我的盟友”我压低嗓音，犬齿轻轻叼住菲林那只敏感的耳朵，如同恋人间亲密的耳鬓厮磨。

指腹轻缓地摩挲银灰白嫩的后颈皮肤，稍稍用力捏住敏感的软肉，猩红的舌舔吻吮吸着淡粉色的耳廓，向更深处刺激着，满意地感受着手掌下传来的细微的，压抑到极点的颤抖。

“你有想过曾经只勾勾手指，牺牲一点骨头与血肉就冲你摇尾乞怜的狗狗会在有一天侵犯他的主人吗？。”

不加掩饰地浓烈杀意让我兴奋到几乎战栗，比西比利亚一月的凌冽寒风更加刺骨，比深渊地狱的烈火更加炽热灼人，滚烫的雪水夹杂着尖利的冰锥，狠狠地扎进我肆意侵犯着他的双眼，烫伤我妄图触碰伤害他的双手。

我终于舍得放开菲林被含弄的可怜兮兮，瑟缩着耷拉在发顶的耳朵，自后圈住这具单薄冰冷的身体。

“你说如果你这副淫荡样子被你的妹妹们看到了，她们会不会很恶心？”

“哈...那只叫崖心的小豹子，要是知道她的好哥哥为了拜托罗德岛替她治疗，甘愿乖乖躺在床上大开着腿被男人侵犯、标记，她会是什么反应？”

银灰的脸色几乎是在一瞬间变得惨白，浅灰色的兽瞳受惊似地缩成了一道直线，尾巴尖和耳朵上的毛发危险地炸开，像只被侵犯了领地的大型猫科动物。苍白的嘴唇被犬齿紧咬着，撕扯出了一道狰狞的伤口，鲜血不断顺着薄唇流下。他眼底的杀意早已滚烫热烈到融破冰层，抑制不住地泄漏出来。却又出于我的威胁，极力忍耐着我对他的不堪的羞辱。

他显然是明白了我的意思。

这个认识让我有些兴奋。

当我试探着和他交换了一个满是血腥味的吻时，他并没有多少反抗，甚至是配合着张开了口腔，好让我吮吸，含弄那条柔软甜美的舌。

一股前所未有的、强烈的、仿佛将银灰从头到尾玷污了个遍让他彻彻底底属于我的快感充斥了我的大脑，将我砸的晕头转向。

我把手术床调高了些，好让银灰白皙挺翘的臀部正对着我的胯部。

穴肉因为一些必要的原因已经被道具操的松软。轻而易举就吃进了二根手指，食髓知味地吮吸纠缠着。alpha的生殖腔在改造后与一般omega别无二致，被粗暴玩弄了数次后总算学会了自己进行润滑。

每一次的抽插总能响起一片咕叽咕叽的水泽声，交织着黏腻抑制的呻吟声。曾经紧致、无比排斥异物的穴口已经变得敏感又缠人，每次手指抽出肉穴、在濡湿的穴口边缘划着圈打转时，小嘴就会自己听话的张开，粉红色的穴肉被拖带着不舍地咬着，好让手指插得更深一些。

“嗯...啊”

色泽漂亮的玉茎半勃着，可怜兮兮微微翘起，小口吐着前液，急切地渴望着抚慰触碰。

我扣住了银灰颤抖着探向下体的双手，按着他的脑袋褪下了自己勒地发疼的裤子，猩红巨大的肉棒一下子弹到了银灰脸上，极具羞辱意味地在他脸上抹了几下，透明的前液立刻粘上了银灰那张漂亮的脸蛋。

“别急啊，我的盟友。”形状优美的薄唇被手指摩挲的嫣红，阴茎往诱人的唇瓣上戳了戳，“帮我舔一舔，我就让你射出来。”手指伸进温热的口腔内，夹住那条粉嫩柔软的舌，搅动翻滚着。

“唔...！滚开...”口腔被人蹂躏的缘故，银灰的低吼有些含糊不清，这种显然已经触线了的羞辱让银灰被热潮与情欲蒸腾的朦胧不清的理智微微回笼，涎水顺着下巴一路流到了修长纤细的脖颈，脆弱微小的喉结因为紧张和情欲不断上下滚动着，色气的不行，眼角也因难耐的快感变得一片粉红。

银灰的肩膀微微发颤，胸口在愤怒中起伏不定。他的眼睛紧闭着，只有眼角溢出的几滴生理盐水可以看出他现在是极为痛苦绝望的。本不属于他的omega生殖腔现在急切渴求一些液体来灌溉填满，alpha的生殖器却兴奋地发硬，因得不到抚慰而充血肿胀。

银灰的鼻息轻微颤抖着，大概是连看我一眼都觉得厌恶。双手细微地挣扎着，却因为几个月的虐待被轻而易举地钳制。

手指从湿漉漉口腔中撤出，间连着几条银丝，继续扩张着湿成黏糊糊一片的后穴，omega的后穴包容性很强，混合着唾液的润滑，第三根手指已经可以非常通顺的进出了。

银灰有些不安地皱着眉，他应该是察觉了什么，被操到松软的后穴早就不需要扩张，就算是我这种alpha里也算惊人的尺寸也可以随时进入。

第四根手指扣弄着最为敏感的那点，伴随着突然上扬的颤抖鼻音，半个手掌都被送进了穴内，银灰的敏感点生的极浅，甚至比一般的omega都要来的更浅，完全是用手指就可以戳弄的高度。

“银灰简直就是用来做这种事的呢。”我用指甲扣弄着敏感，看着银灰几乎像一尾砧板上的鱼，被拿住要害时剧烈弹动着腰身，又无力反抗。

已经完全勃起的阴茎由于双手受限的缘故，高高翘起贴在了银灰白皙的小腹上，银灰克制不住地颤栗着，甚至小幅度弯下了腰身，让炙热肿胀地阴茎蹭过冰冷的手术床来缓解这种折磨。

“唔！...”

手掌狠狠地拍上银灰柔软的臀部，白嫩的臀肉被拍打地不住颤动，与手掌接触的那块区域瞬间变得嫣红一片。

银灰难以置信地瞪大眼眸，就连瞳孔也因为震惊而微微缩小，眼角残余的泪滴呆呆地顺着脸颊滑了下去。

“别...”

我在银灰的剧烈挣扎中，毫不留情地用力拍打上另一边臀瓣。雪白的双臀被揉捏地通红，不断改变着形状，包不住的臀肉从指缝中溢出，像块被叉勺挤压的奶油蛋糕。

我扶住银灰的身体，将他完全圈在怀里，腾出另一只手把银灰因为紧张和害羞而叼在嘴里的尾巴扯了出来。

被扩张地很好的小穴到现在都没有合拢，可怜兮兮地分泌了一地水渍。我随手抽弄了几下，就在银灰惊恐，甚至混合着些哀求的神情下，将菲林那条毛绒绒的大尾巴塞了进去。

雪豹敏感脆弱的尾根被肆意拿捏揉弄，漂亮顺滑的毛发已经被流出的体液打湿，乱糟糟地一簇簇粘在了一起。半人长的尾巴大半截都进入了后面，被温热乖顺地穴口吮吸着。尾巴在手中慌乱甩动，连带着体内的半截也轻轻抽搐，如同几千根羽毛一起剐蹭轻扫着肠壁。

“你疯了吗？！”

这种感觉太过毛骨悚然，银灰下意识地攀住了我的手臂，攥紧了已经冷汗涔涔的掌心，尖锐的指甲在小臂上留下四道长长的血痕。

我掐着银灰已经瘫软的腰，手指顺着尾根一路下滑到交合处。

“求我操你，我就把它拔出来。”

我在银灰带着明显抗拒的表情下，狠狠揪住了那头蓬软的银发。

“还是说...银灰被自己吸得很舒服？”

握着尾巴根部的手向深处捅了捅，菲林尾部的蓬松毛发已经因为过度惊吓而炸开，银灰后仰着脖颈，喘不上气般的抽泣哽咽着，妥协般地开口服软。

“哈...啊...求你。”

握住尾根的那只手任然没有放开，只是并不再往深处抽送。

“银灰自己把尾巴排出来吧。”我在银灰有些茫然无措的眼神中亲了亲他的额头。

“用屁股。”

由于尾根被人拿捏的缘故，银灰根本控制不了自己的尾巴。脸颊连着脖子一片都因为愤怒而泛红，甚至眼眸中都起了一层水泽。他咬着牙一声不吭，小心翼翼地控制着想把尾巴抽出体外。尾尖扫过前列腺时无疑又是一种折磨，他努力抑制着不呻吟出声，却克制不住从鼻腔中泄漏的黏腻哼声。

如排泄般的收缩着，将异物一点点吐出体外。在那条沾满了源自银灰自身淫液的尾巴完全被排出的瞬间，我就把已经完全勃起、胀大的惊人的阴茎插了进去。

滚烫的阴茎似乎是烫到了内壁，内壁一阵痉挛着收紧。与此同时我也发出一声满足的叹谓。

银灰的体内温暖契合的不可思议，粗长的肉棒一下子将层层纠缠吸紧的媚肉破开。我提着银灰塌陷在床上的腰，让他就着这个姿势，被肉棒死死定住，骑坐在我的小腹上。

我快意地欣赏着肉刃破开身体时发出的甜美的声音，看着银灰因为欢悦与疼痛而不断抽搐的身体。柱身狠狠碾过敏感点，怀里的身体瞬间像受惊的小动物，拼命挣扎着想要逃离。我抓住银灰发着抖的腿根，轻轻托起他的屁股，又对准狰狞的阴茎用力插进去。龟头轻而易举的抵在了子宫口，激起一片颤栗。

而我也从这具美妙的身体所带给我的快感中短暂地回过神来。

身上的人疯了般地挣扎着，几次顶撞到前列腺上也只是咬着牙一声不吭，他颤抖着想从这根不断折磨他的东西上直起身，却又再度软着腿跌坐回来。直到我粗暴地按着他消瘦的肩胛，重新把他定死在肉棒上，这些挣扎才戛然而止。阴茎抵在了一个从未达到的深度，龟头甚至整个戳进了子宫口，像是被第二张更加紧致湿润的小嘴小口吮吸着。

“已经操到生殖腔了，要是现在射进里面的话就会怀孕，银灰也很期待吧。”

我喘着气，不想错过银灰脸上的任何一个表情，痛苦也好，憎恨也好，至少现在他已经完全只属于我了。

性器又在体内胀大了一圈，到底是初次经历这种性爱方式的alpha，银灰整个人都虚虚地挂在我身上干呕着，几个月不肯好好进食，吐出的全部都是些胃液。

成结的位置死死卡在了子宫颈口，那块软肉被反复碾磨戳弄的敏感红肿，早已经不起alpha在体内粗暴的成结，大约是实在痛的厉害，银灰不停发着抖，脸色苍白的仿佛下一秒就要死去。但我却无暇顾及这些，只是就着阴茎埋在体内的姿态将他翻了个身，背对着我，以方便我能射进子宫更深处。性具被完全吞没的感觉太过美妙，况且银灰会是什么感受对于我来说并不重要。

alpha的獠牙在彻底成结时显露了出来，我没做丝毫犹豫就咬上了此刻完全暴露在视线之中，那块珍贵脆弱的腺体。被叼住要害标记的压迫、窒息感让银灰就像只被吓傻了的乖顺的小动物，属于喀兰之主的威严全然不见。一动不动地低匐着默许着掠夺侵犯。他不自觉地压低了腰肢，甚至抬高臀部来迎合alpha完成这次漫长的内射。

等从这种食髓知味的快感之中剥离开来，银灰已经在极致的欢悦中昏睡过去，平坦紧致的小腹被精液填满而微微鼓起。

我亲了亲爱人在睡梦中依旧紧皱的眉，有些后知后觉的心疼。

以及灵魂深处难以忽略的。

克制不住的狂喜。


End file.
